Doce Momento
by Lou Malfoy
Summary: Tudo começou graças à um algodão doce... Ele perdera seu pequeno tesouro e foi encontrálo com aquela que odeia. Para seu azar, ou sorte, terá que passar a noite sob o mesmo teto que ela. Será que isso dará certo? [fic toda dedicada à Rafinha M. Potter]


**Doce Momento**

**Sinopse:** Tudo começou graças à um algodão-doce... Ele perdera seu pequeno tesouro e foi encontrá-lo com aquela que odeia. Para seu azar, ou sorte, terá que passar a noite sob o mesmo teto que ela. Será que isso dará certo? fic totalmente dedicada à Rafinha M. Potter

* * *

As milhares de luzes dos mais variados tipos e cores começavam a ofuscar a sua visão, no entanto, não podia ser diferente visto que estava em um parque de diversões. Não em um qualquer, mas sim no mais famoso _"The Incredible"_ que estava inaugurando aquela noite, ela como repórter oficial do Profeta Diário, fora enviada para cobrir o evento que estava sendo comentado à semanas, os ingressos já tinham se esgotados. 

Desde pequena quando seu pai a levava aos parques ficava fascinada com a grandeza e a beleza de cada brinquedo, estar ali lhe trazia lembranças e sensações maravilhosas de sua infância. Como o esperado, o local estava lotado, haviam várias pessoas rindo e divertindo-se por todos os lados sem aparentarem nenhuma preocupação. Gina aproveitava para anotar cada detalhe e fotografar cada brinquedo de destaque, assim a matéria ficaria mais rica e ela enfim, poderia impressionar o seu chefe.

Após ter permitido divertir-se um pouco em cada brinquedo, e terminado suas principais anotações, decidiu descansar e também tomar alguma coisa que a esquentasse, já que o vento frio comum no início do inverno estava começando a congelá-la. Comprou uma cerveja amanteigada que serviu para aquecer-se e uma deliciosa barra de chocolate, estava indo se sentar em um dos bancos mais próximos quando ouviu ao longe um choro de criança. Rendendo-se à sua curiosidade, apurou os ouvidos até achar fonte do barulho, encontrando uma menininha loirinha de aproximadamente cinco anos encolhida de frio chorando em um banco e estava aparentemente sozinha, se aproximou da menina sentando ao seu lado e perguntou docemente:

- Oi lindinha, meu nome é Gina, você tá sozinha?

A menina parou de chorar apertando ainda mais o casaco contra o corpinho pequeno e olhou com uma cara de dúvida para a ruiva, sem saber se devia responder ou não.

- Eu não vou te fazer mal, eu sou a Gina, estou aqui para te ajudar. Qual o seu nome? – perguntou cordial.

- Minha mamãe disse pra eu não falar com estranhos – respondeu ainda receosa.

- Sua mãe tá certa – disse compreensiva – meu nome é Virginia Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Gina, é assim que todos me chamam, eu tenho 27 anos e sou repórter do Profeta Diário – acrescentou amigavelmente estendendo a mão delicada.

A loirinha olhou durante segundos a mão estendida e por fim decidiu apertá-la sorrindo também e disse:

- Agora nós não somos mais estranhas.

- É, não somos, qual o seu nome?

- Me chamo Amy Facina Zabine e tenho cinco anos – disse completando a explicação num gesto infantil mostrando um cinco com os dedos.

- Então, Amy por que você tava chorando?

- É que eu me perdi do meu titio... – disse abaixando a cabeça quase chorando de novo.

- Seus pais não vieram?

- Não, meu titio tá tomando conta de mim nesse final de semana.

- Qual o nome dele? Como alguém pode perder uma criança? Só sendo um irresponsável mesmo...

- Ele se chama Draco e não é irresponsável, ele gosta muito de mim. – fez bico - Eu pedi algodão doce e ele foi comprar, ai eu me distrai olhando o unicórnio gigante e eu me perdi dele. – explicou voltando a chorar.

- Calma lindinha, nós vamos achá-lo. – tranqüilizou-a – Ele deve estar procurando você também, me diz como ele é...

- Ele é loiro, bonito, alto, tem olhos cinzas, é rico – pensou – gosta de mim e é amigo papai desde a escola.

- Você não sabe o sobrenome dele?

- Eu não lembro... – disse esfregando os braçinhos com frio.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou deixá-la sozinha... Você deve estar com frio – pegou a varinha da bolsa e fez um feitiço de aquecimento nela oferecendo em seguida parte do chocolate.

- Obrigada – agradeceu sorrindo comendo feliz o doce.

- De nada, agora vamos procurar o seu tio Draco.

Ambas levantaram e a loirinha segurou firmemente a mão da ruiva para que não se perdesse novamente.

Procuraram durante quase uma hora mas não o encontraram, a menina não reconhecia o seu tio no meio de tanta gente, quando começou a chover foram ao escritório central do parque para saber se alguém tinha dado queixa de uma menina perdida, contudo ninguém o tinha feito. Gina deixou o seu telefone e endereço para contato e decidiu que levaria Amy para casa até que o tio irresponsável desse por sua falta.

Não deixaria a pequena sozinha e muito menos com estranhos, cuidaria dela como se fosse um de seus sobrinhos e daria um bom de um sermão no responsável dela quando este aparecesse. Só um retardado mesmo para perder uma criança tão adorável quanto aquela, e apenas pais completamente malucos para confiar à ele uma criança durante um final de semana inteiro.

- Tia Gina pra onde a gente tá indo?

A ruiva se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura que a loirinha e explicou:

- A tia vai te levar para casa dela, lá eu vou cuidar de você e te dar comida até que o seu tio apareça, tá bom?

Amy abraçou a ruiva como agradecimento que a pegou no colo e ficaram esperando que o táxi bruxo viesse apanhá-las, não aparatou porque ouviu no rádio que o ministério havia proibido a aparatação aquela noite devido a intensa chuva que acontecia podendo partir ao meio quem o tentasse, devido as fortes interferência mágicas. E não seria ela que arriscaria sua vida e da menina.

Entraram no táxi ao que Gina fez um feitiço impermeabilizante em si e na pequena para que não se molhassem muito visto que a chuva começara a cair, não demoraram a chegar, pagou o motorista e correu com a menina no colo para o hall do prédio. Colocou ela no chão e depois de pegarem o elevador já estavam no quarto andar quando Amy começou a tremer de frio. Não demoraram a chegar ao apartamento que foi rapidamente aberto pela ruiva, que tirou as roupas da pequena para que não ficasse doente e foi dar um banho quentinho nela. Depois ela própria tomou o seu banho e conjurou pijamas quentes para vestirem, fez um delicioso chocolate quente e _brownies_ e ficaram no sofá assistindo desenho animado na televisão trouxa ouvindo o som da chuva que parecia ter se intensificado lá fora.

**( D & G )**

Sabia que não deveria ter concordado em tomar conta de Amy, mas Lya fora tão persuasiva que não teve como recusar e também aqueles dois mereciam se curtir sem se preocupar com a filha por pelo menos um final de semana. Blaise e Lya haviam dado recomendações sobre a menina, telefone para contatá-los e disseram que entrariam em contato uma vez por dia enquanto estivessem em Paris mesmo que fosse apenas por um final de semana. Draco adorava ficar com Amy, talvez fosse por ela ser sua afilhada e a única criança com quem tinha alguma simpatia e também porque ela parecia gostar bastante dele de uma forma genuína.

Os convites que havia conseguido para a estréia do parque de diversões veio a calhar já que Amy ficaria com ele e sabia que a pequena adorava parques. Pouco antes de anoitecer eles foram para lá e andaram em vários brinquedos até que a loirinha pediu com um sorrisinho meigo um algodão-doce e ele sabia que jamais negaria algo caso ela fizesse isso. Levou Amy consigo para a fila onde compraria o que ela queria, mas acabou por se distrair com a bela atendente que parecia estar flertando consigo, sorriu sedutoramente para a mulher e ficou conversando durante alguns minutos com ela que demorou o máximo que pôde para lhe entregar o doce.

Quando recebeu o algodão-doce rosa nas mãos e pagou por ele, deu um último sorriso para a mulher sabendo que ela se derreteria e só então lembrou-se de Amy. Olhou em volta e não viu a menina por perto começou a ficar angustiado, passou a procurar por todos os lugares onde tinham ido ela poderia ter ido para algum deles. Não iria pedir ajuda para encontrá-la, estava fora de cogitação, ele era um Malfoy e acima de tudo Malfoys não perdiam coisas muito menos _crianças._ Refez o caminho por onde tinham passado jogando o maldito algodão-doce no lixo, era culpa daquele doce estúpido que tinha se perdido de Amy – não queria admitir – mas se alguém tinha culpa ali era ele que ficara flertando com a atendente ao invés de tomar conta da menina.

Blaise no mínimo o mataria por ter perdido a sua princesinha e Lya só Merlin sabia o que ela faria consigo caso não achasse a sua filha sã e salva – sabia o quanto ela poderia ser cruel quando preciso. Engoliu em seco percebendo a gravidade da situação, prezava a sua integridade física e mental e também estava preocupado por Amy. Decidiu que estava na hora de passar por cima do seu orgulho Malfoy e fazer de tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para encontrá-la e com certeza ele mataria _o infeliz_ que pudesse ter feito mal à sua afilhada. E levaria a falência aquilo que eles chamavam de parque de diversões. A chuva começara a apertar e ele se apressou e foi até o escritório central do parque onde poderia obter as informações que necessitava ou com sorte poderia encontrar Amy lá, esperava que sim.

Entrou sem ao menos bater e exigiu falar com o gerente do local, que minutos depois veio recebê-lo. Foi direto ao ponto e perguntou se alguém avisara sobre uma menina loira de olhos azuis de aproximadamente cinco anos que estava perdida. O homem lhe disse que uma mulher ruiva há aproximadamente uma hora atrás veio acompanhada de uma menina que batia com as descrições perguntando se alguém havia dado queixa de algum desaparecimento, como não houvera a mulher informou que cuidaria da menina e deixou um cartão informando seu nome e endereço. Draco rapidamente pegou o cartão das mãos do homem e saiu sem ao menos lhe agradecer dizendo que ele estivesse satisfeito por não fechar o lugar. Quando finalmente olhou para o cartão em suas mãos e o nome "Virginia Weasley" apareceu ali percebeu que a situação era mais grave do que imaginara.

Se recusava a acreditar que teria que se encontrar com uma Weasley para pegar Amy de volta, de todas as pessoas no mundo que poderiam tê-la encontrado por que logo ela? Era isso que se perguntava enquanto pegava o carro e seguia para o endereço que continha no cartão. Ao menos estava mais aliviado sabendo onde a menininha estava, felizmente nada de mal acontecera à ela. Não aparatara porque recebeu a informação do ministério que eles haviam suspendido as aparatações devido a chuva que já caía com uma força surpreendente.

Estacionou em frente ao prédio que correspondia ao dela, pegou a sua capa e se cobriu para que não ficasse encharcado, deu uma pequena corrida até a portaria e disse que iria até o apartamento 403 que era o da ruiva. O porteiro informou Gina que havia um homem que dizia ser tio da menina esperando por ela ali embaixo, ela pediu que o porteiro o deixasse subir, mesmo desconfiado o senhor deixou que o loiro subisse. Draco passou das vistas do homem e fez um feitiço secante, aquele parecia ser um prédio trouxa, preferiu não arriscar. Chegou ao andar correspondente e tocou a campainha do apartamento duas vezes seguidas, colocando no rosto um dos seus sorrisinhos superiores.

A porta foi aberta pela ruiva que estava com um pijama de algodão (calça e blusa de alça com bonequinhas estampadas) dando uma bela visão de seu corpo. Foi impossível para Draco não reparar num corpo escultural como aquele coberto apenas pelo fino tecido da roupa, ela estava simplesmente linda e visivelmente assustada por logo _ele _estar na sua porta.

- Malfoy? – perguntou ainda em choque.

- Sim, Weasley, sou eu mesmo – disse aumentando ainda mais o sorriso.

- Eu sabia que deveria ser você o tal tio "Draco" sobre quem Amy se referia, afinal quantos Dracos existem no mundo! – disse um pouco exasperada.

- Sinto lhe informar que sou único, modelo completamente exclusivo e insubstituível – disse arrogante.

Ela bufou preferindo ignorar o comentário.

- Queira entrar, por favor, Amy lhe espera ansiosamente.

Ele entrou sentando-se no sofá sem que ela ao menos oferecesse.

- Vejo que está confortável! – disse com ironia.

- Não está muito do meu agrado, mas por hora está bom! – rebateu.

Amy está no quarto de hóspedes brincando com uma antiga boneca minha – informou para que ele não se preocupasse – mas antes que ela venha aqui eu gostaria de conversar sobre alguns pontos.

- Sinto lhe informar que não estou interessado em ouvir, agora se me dá licença – se levantou – eu vou pegar a minha sobrinha e nós vamos embora daqui o mais rápido possível.

- Amy não vai a lugar nenhum com você Malfoy, não até que eu esteja certificada de que você tenha capacidade para cuidar dela – se colocou em sua frente impedindo o seu caminho – embora eu duvide disso.

- Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você, Weasley! Amy vai embora comigo queira você ou não! – declarou.

- Eu não vou deixar que ela saia com um irresponsável que nem você!

- E quem é você para se meter nas nossas vidas?

- Eu ganhei esse direito a partir do momento em que eu a achei perdida e assustada no parque, cuidei dela como você deveria ter feito mas não o fez sabe-se lá o porquê!

- Não me venha dar lições de moral, Weasley!

- Você é um completo irresponsável! – gritou – Tem noção das coisas horríveis que poderiam ter acontecido com ela?

- Mas não aconteceu nada! – disse impaciente quase gritando também.

- Por que eu felizmente tive a sorte de encontrá-la, mas caso eu não o tivesse feito você tem idéia do que Amy poderia estar sofrendo agora!

- Eu não preciso dos seus conselhos, foi apenas um deslize. Não vai acontecer mais! – garantiu.

- Você tem que dizer isso aos pais dela e não a mim, porque foram eles os loucos que confiaram uma criança à você.

- Não cabe a você, rainha da responsabilidade – ironizou – julgar isso.

- Infelizmente neste ponto você tem razão! – admitiu ainda zangada dando as costas à ele.

- Weasley?

- O que é Malfoy? – perguntou asperamente ainda de costas..

Ele a virou e disse sinceramente:

- Obrigado por ter cuidado da Amy.

Gina continuou estática tentando absolver o agradecimento dele, quando o fez sorriu e percebeu que ele poderia cuidar de Amy, resolveu chamá-la.

- Amy, querida venha aqui, tenho uma surpresa para você.

A menininha logo veio e assim que viu quem era a surpresa abriu um sorriso enorme e correu para abraçá-lo.

- Titio Draco! Que saudades! – disse o beijando no rosto enquanto ele a pegava no colo.

- Também estava lindinha, a Weasley cuidou bem de você?

- Cuidou sim, ela me deu banho, me emprestou a Sally para brincar, me deu comida e chocolate quente – disse enumerando os itens com os dedinhos.

A ruiva olhava aquela cena admirada, não esperava que Malfoy tivesse tanto jeito com Amy, era no mínimo _estranho_ vê-lo cuidando tão bem dela. Era um lado dele que ela não conhecia, e por mais estranho que isso fosse estava gostando desse _novo_ Malfoy.

- Tia Gina? – chamou Amy puxando a calça do seu pijama tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- Sim, meu amor? – disse se abaixando para ficar na mesma direção que ela.

- Obrigada por ter cuidado de mim! – pulou no pescoço de Virginia enchendo-a de beijos – Eu te amo!

- Também te amo, lindinha.

- Amy, vamos. – disse o loiro querendo ir logo embora dali, estava começando a se sentir incomodado com a presença da ruiva.

- Espera! – pediu Gina indo para o quarto e voltando de lá com um casaco e uma boneca de porcelana – Vista esse casaco, está frio lá fora – colocou na menina – e pode ficar com a Sally – entregou a boneca à menina que estava com os olhinhos azuis brilhando.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu a pequena dando mais um abraço na ruiva que a pegou no colo e disse que os levaria lá em baixo.

Pegou o seu sobretudo no cabideiro para esconder o pijama, calçou uns chinelos e desceu com os dois. Pararam na portaria e Draco informou que o seu carro estava no outro lado da rua, no entanto estava impossível enxergar o veículo devido a intensidade da chuva.

- Srta. Weasley – chamou o porteiro – não é aconselhável que saiam com essa chuva, está tudo parado e há muitos lugares cheios, eu não me arriscaria se fosse vocês.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Gina aturdida.

- Eu não quero me molhar! – protestou a loirinha.

- Vou aparatar com Amy, é mais aconselhável.

- Você não pode! – declarou a ruiva.

- E por que não Weasley?

- Porque o Ministério proibiu qualquer tipo de aparatação devido as fortes cargas elétricas.

- Droga! – esbravejou percebendo que ela tinha razão – Então o que faremos?

Virginia pensou por um instante e certificou-se de que não havia nenhuma outra solução, suspirou e disse:

- Vocês terão que dormir na minha casa.

- Nem pensar! – exclamou o loiro.

- Qual é a sua solução senhor sabe-tudo?

- Nós... humm... bem... – teve que concordar com ela, não havia outra saída, não arriscaria a sua vida nem de Amy para tentar chegar na Mansão – você venceu Weasley, aceitamos a sua oferta. – era bem melhor do que dormir na rua ou ficar na chuva.

A ruiva sorriu vitoriosa voltando ao elevador com Amy nos braços e Malfoy as seguindo, chegaram ao apartamento e Amy correu para o quarto indo brincar com a sua mais nova boneca. Se despiu do sobretudo voltando a ficar de pijamas e decidiu que se teria que aturá-lo por uma noite que ao menos fosse tudo agradável, perguntou ao loiro educadamente:

- Posso chamá-lo de Draco? É que se vamos ter que conviver por algum tempo, acho melhor que sejamos ao menos cordiais um com o outro.

- Tudo bem, Weasley – ela tinha razão no que dissera, mas não daria o gostinho dela saber disso.

- Gina, me chame Gina.

Mas esse não é o seu nome, é? – perguntou estranhando.

- Na verdade não, Gina é meu apelido. Meu nome é Virginia, mas ninguém me chama pelo nome. – explicou ela.

- Então _Virginia,_ onde vou dormir? – disse com a voz arrastada provocando-a.

- Você dormirá no sofá já que Amy ficará no quarto de hóspedes, espero que não se importe.

- Como se eu tivesse outra escolha – resmungou, Malfoys não dormiam em sofás, no mínimo em camas macias com lençóis de seda, mas infelizmente não estava em condições de escolher.

- É você não tem – estava se divertindo com aquilo – vou pegar a roupa de cama, sinta-se em casa – foi para o quarto buscar as roupas.

_Como se isso fosse possível!_ - Acrescentou mentalmente, Merlin estava fazendo com que pagasse todos os pecados por ter perdido Amy mais cedo, prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais tiraria os olhos dela.

A ruiva logo voltou trazendo a sua roupa de cama e um travesseiro para ele, colocou-os no sofá enquanto dizia:

- Estas são as roupas de cama, creio que seja o suficiente se precisar de mais fale comigo. E você pode usar esses pijamas que foram do Rony.

- Nem que Voldemort ficasse amigo do Potter eu usaria essas coisas do seu _irmão._

- Você quem sabe! – pegou o pijama de volta e foi guardá-lo, antes de voltar para a sala bateu no quarto de Amy querendo saber se ela precisava de algo.

- Está tudo bem, Amy?

- Tá sim, tia Gin. Eu só tô com soninho. – disse bocejando.

- Já tá tarde para você estar acordada, vem aqui dar um beijo de boa noite na tia?

A loirinha beijou-a no rosto e correu até a sala indo beijar Draco que a pegou no colo fazendo questão de colocá-la para dormir. Cobriu-a e beijou a sua testa, apagando a luz e fechando a porta em seguida.

Os dois foram para a sala e ela comentou:

- Você daria um bom pai, Draco.

- Não fale besteiras, Virginia.

- Mas é verdade, você se dá tão bem com a Amy!

- Não pretendo ter filhos agora. – disse encerrando o assunto.

- Percebi que estou te incomodando, vou dormir, tem comida na geladeira caso você queira comer. Boa noite, Draco.

- Boa noite, Virginia – respondeu educadamente apagando a luz e indo para a sua "cama" no sofá.

**(D & G) **

Gina estava há mais de duas horas rolando na sua cama tentando pegar no sono, pensou que seria fácil já que o dia fora bastante cansativo, mas se enganara. Mudou de posição mais uma vez ficando agora de barriga para a cima vendo o teto branco de seu quarto, não estava conseguindo controlar os seus pensamentos e por conseqüência estes se dirigiam para _ele._ Não acreditava que de todas as pessoas no mundo estava pensando justamente nele, em como ele fora amável com Amy, como ele parecia se preocupar com ela, como ele era bonito mesmo com aquele jeito arrogante e que ele podia não ser tão Malfoy quando queria chegando a ser uma companhia agradável.

Mas o que estava pensando? Deveria ter endoidado de vez. Resolveu levantar-se para beber um chocolate quente e assim conseguir dormir, andou silenciosamente pelos corredores não querendo fazer barulho caso ele estivesse dormindo. A cozinha era separada da sala por uma bancada, deu uma rápida olhada para o sofá que estava de costas para si e supôs que ele estava dormindo. Foi até a cozinha e preferiu não acender a luz para que não o acordasse, abriu a geladeira e tirou o chocolate quente que havia ali, esquentou com um feitiço e pôs-se a beber enquanto sentava em uma das cadeiras da mesa.

Foi quando viu um par de olhos prateados fitarem-na no escuro, deu um grito devido ao susto e colocou o copo na mesa tremendo, percebeu que se tratava do loiro e pôde se acalmar, não estava acostumada com pessoas na sua casa ainda mais quando era surpreendida por elas.

- Não queria assustá-la – desculpou-se Draco indo acender a luz da cozinha.

- Tudo bem, eu só não esperava encontrá-lo aqui, pensei que estivesse dormindo – explicou bebendo o chocolate.

- O que está bebendo? – perguntou curioso voltando a se sentar na cadeira.

- Chocolate quente, aceita? – ofereceu educadamente.

- Não, obrigado. Prefiro capucinno. – disse se levantando indo fazer o seu café deixando a amostra o corpo escultural que possuía devido ao fato de estar sem camisa.

A ruiva não pôde deixar de reparar no físico perfeito que ele tinha, aquele corpo dava inveja a qualquer um e despertava _certas _sensações em seu corpo. Merlin, o que estava pensando? Estava se sentindo atraída por um Malfoy?

Draco reparou que ela o observava de boca aberta e resolveu se aproveitar da situação afinal, ele mesmo admitira depois de um certo tempo pensando no assunto que ela era inegavelmente bela, e o fato de ser uma Weasley não mudava isso. Terminou de fazer o sua bebida e perguntou querendo puxar assunto:

- Está sem sono?

- Pode se dizer que sim, ando pensando em muitas coisas – disse sorrindo – também...

Ele se perdeu durante alguns segundos reparando naquele sorriso que só ela tinha, em como os cabelos bagunçados estavam encantadoramente lindos e em como os olhos chocolate brilhavam sedutoramente.

- Draco? – chamou tirando-o dos seus pensamentos.

- Sim, Virginia?

- Você não prestou atenção em nada do que eu disse, né?

- Não, desculpe.

- Amanhã nós conversamos, você deve estar com sono – acrescentou se levantando e colocando o copo na pia.

- Espera... – pediu se esquecendo da sua bebida e a segurando delicadamente pelo pulso.

- Sim, Draco? – perguntou curiosa com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Eu... – engoliu em seco se aproximando a passos rápidos e a beijou.

Ela ficou em choque, não esperava essa reação dele embora a desejasse. Sentir os lábios macios dele de encontro ao seus era maravilhoso, entreabriu os lábios deixando que a língua dele explorasse toda a sua boca, e a sensação não poderia ser melhor. O envolveu pelo pescoço aprofundando o beijo conforme era a sua vontade sentindo que ele apertava a sua cintura trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo. Aprofundaram o beijo ainda mais tornando-o exigente e necessitado aumentando ainda mais o contato entre os corpos que agora pegavam fogo, a ruiva passou a acariciar a nuca dele e embrenhou uma das suas mãos nos fios loiros, e ele passou a mão fria por de baixo da blusa que ela vestia fazendo carinho em suas costas e sentindo-a se arrepiar.

Separaram-se por pura falta de ar e Gina se afastou dele se dando conta do que acabaram de fazer.

- Eu quis fazer isso desde que eu te vi de novo... – confessou se aproximando.

- Eu... – não sabia o que responder, ainda estava tentando processar tudo o que estava acontecendo e também os sentimentos que começavam a invadi-la e como ele estava lindo com os cabelos desalinhados e sem camisa.

- Virginia... – disse com a voz arrastada e com um sorriso malicioso chegando ainda mais perto fazendo-a querer que ele a beijasse de novo.

- Draco, eu... – as palavras ainda faltavam e ela só podia fitar aqueles lindos olhos prateados que a faziam perder o controle, nunca tinha se sentido dessa forma com apenas um beijo.

Não deixou que ela terminasse a frase, a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou calorosamente sendo correspondido da mesma forma. Sabia que a ruivinha lhe queria e ele também a desejava, era uma das poucas que o faziam querer mais, embora soubesse que não era só isso que estava sentindo, preferiu ignorar esse pensamento e aproveitar da melhor forma possível essa noite. Apertou ainda mais a ruivinha em seus braços aprofundando o beijo sentindo as mãos pequenas e quentes passearem por seu peito e costas, fazendo desenhos imaginários com as unhas e uma vez ou outra ela arranhava levemente o seu peito fazendo com que ele suspirasse.

Como a boca dele era macia e sabia fazer exatamente o que ela desejava explorando cada canto e passando a língua por seus lábios vez ou outra, gemeu. Estava perdendo o controle sobre o seu corpo devido as várias sensações que ele estava fazendo-a sentir. O seu coração estava acelerado e ela percebeu que aquilo era mais do que desejo carnal ou qualquer coisa do tipo, era algo mais profundo. Não estava em condições de pensar sobre isso agora, depois pensaria melhor no assunto, se entregaria de corpo e alma aquela noite, era o que mais desejava.

Draco passou a se deliciar com a pele alva do pescoço dela beijando-a e vez ou outra mordendo ou sugando-a, a ruiva gemia baixinho fazendo com que ele ficasse cada vez mais excitado. Quando achou que já tinha marcado o bastante o pescoço dela desceu a boca para o colo e beijou toda a extensão desse enquanto Gina arranhava o seu peito. Nesse momento passou as mãos pelas coxas dela e ergueu-a no colo fazendo com que ela enlaçasse as pernas em volta de sua cintura e pôde sentir a excitação que o dominava. Conseguiu levá-la para o quarto colocando-a na cama com alguma dificuldade porque estava se beijando, a ruiva interrompeu o beijo e disse com a voz ofegante:

- A Amy pode nos ouvir e não seria nada agradável que ela nos pegasse nessa situação.

- Não seja por isso – pegou a varinha da ruiva e lançou um feitiço impertubalizante no quarto junto com um que trancaria a porta, assim não ocorreria incidentes.

- Agora está melhor – sorriu marota e aproveitou para trocar de posição ficando por cima dele.

Sentou em cima do tronco bem definido com um brilho divertido nos olhos e beijou os lábios dele para logo depois beijar o pescoço e ir descendo cada vez mais, beijou cada mamilo sentindo-os enrijecerem e pôde ouvir um suspiro dele desceu ainda mais distribuindo beijos e mordidas por toda a faixa descoberta do corpo alvo. Desceu de cima dele e abriu a calça preta passando a mão delicadamente por cima do membro que pulsava, ouvindo um curto gemido do loiro. Tirou as calças dele revelando a cueca _underwears_ azul-marinho da _Dolce e Gabana, _sentou dessa vez um pouco abaixo dos joelho e acariciou lentamente o membro pulsante por cima do tecido, ouviu um fraco gemido e sorriu, tirou a cueca dele e sem esperar lambeu toda a extensão para logo depois abocanhá-lo e sugar com uma força calculada fazendo-o suspirar e afundar a cabeça no travesseiro a medida em que ela ora aumentava ora diminuía a força que aplicava naquele ato.

Quando ele sentiu que estava chegando lá puxou-a para cima beijando-a calorosamente como se agradecesse pelo prazer que estava sentindo, aproveitou para inverter as posições deixando-a por baixo de ser corpo, interrompeu o beijo apenas para tirar a blusa que ela vestia revelando o farto par de seios salpicado por sardas até onde podia ver, parou o beijo e desceu a boca pelo pescoço mordendo-o levemente e desceu mais ainda detendo a sua atenção nos seios e o beijou para logo depois mordê-lo passando a língua pelo mamilo sentindo-o enrijecer, fez isso com um para logo depois fazer o mesmo com o outro. As mãos dela acariciavam os seus cabelos enquanto suspirava levemente, sem demora nenhuma ele retirou a calça do pijama deixando-a apenas de calcinha.

Deslizou as mãos por toda a coxa passando levemente pela virilha, com um dedo afastou o tecido branco e invadiu-a acariciando a intimidade dela que se encontrava quente e úmida, ouviu-a gemer e viu-a erguer o corpo a medida em que a carícia se aprofundava. Gina o acariciou nos cabelos e enquanto ele a beijava e os dedos longos a invadiam cada vez mais fundo, ela sentiu o seu corpo todo tremer e gemeu alto e ele parou de beijá-la entendendo que ela tinha tido um orgasmo, desceu a boca chegando até a barra da calcinha e sem perder tempo rasgou-a para logo depois acariciá-la com a língua. Ela ofegou e fechou os olhos aproveitando cada mínimo sentimento e sensação que aquilo lhe proporcionava, com as mãos guiou-o até um determinado ponto onde ela sentia ainda mais prazer, durante segundos incontáveis ela pôde sentir que tocava o céu e se aquilo não fosse o suficiente para provar o quanto ele mexia consigo, não sabia o que seria.

Sentiu a onda magnética passar por todo o seu corpo e gemeu alto, o loiro se levantou e a beijou profundamente enquanto afastava as pernas dela e se postava no meio. Draco começou a movimentar-se lentamente dando estocadas longas e profundas para logo depois movimentar-se cada vez mais rápido como o seu corpo e o dela pediam, querendo prolongar ainda mais o ato quando sentia que estavam chegando lá diminuía o ritmo fazendo com que ela quisesse cada vez mais. Gina mordia o lábio tentando diminuir os gemidos que saíam de sua garganta, ele aumentou o ritmo mais uma vez e dessa vez a ruiva o enlaçou pela cintura não deixando que diminuísse mais uma vez ampliando ainda mais o contato entre ambos, a já costumeira onda passou pelo corpo da ruiva fazendo com que este estremecesse e relaxasse e o loiro moveu-se dentro dela sentindo logo depois a mesma onda passar por seu corpo fazendo-o relaxar também.

Draco deixou o corpo cair por cima do dela enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura e era acariciado nos fios loiros pelas mãos pequenas e quentes, descansou a cabeça no meio dos seios ouvindo a respiração acelerada dela e a sua também se acalmarem juntamente. Ambos pensavam em como aquilo havia transformado o que sentiam um pelo outro e em como as coisas aconteceram em uma propulsão que não puderam controlar e que agora nenhum deles sabia o que aconteceria daqui para a frente, e por mais surpreendente que fosse isso não dava medo, dava a esperança de que eles teriam algum futuro juntos dali para frente.

**FIM**

**Nota da Cah:** Bem, você pediu uma nota, e pra mim é 8! Sério.. fofa a fic.. (e o dez só vou poder dá quando eu terminar de lê-la!)

Mas brincadeiras a parte.. Tá muito fofinha a fic.. Sério.. Queria eu encontrar uma garotinha loira no parque de diversões e de quebra levar um loiro gostosão desses pra casa!

E óbvio, a rainha aclamadora de NC- 17 .. não poderia deixar de existir cenas calientes e contagiantes..que fazem com que morramos de inveja e querermos virar a Ginny em um estalar de dedos!

Ai, Tá tudo lindo.. perfect..

A Rafinha merece..

Bjos..

E Rafinha, parabéns de novo!

**Bjoks! **

**Nota da Angel: **Vocês são tão fofas! Lou, eu não sei por que raios você esta dizendo que não tem certeza que está legal!

Olegal de ler o final é que sempre tem umas ceninhas calienteeeeeeess..

(- Angelina suspira -)

l ala l ala

Verde pra combinar com todas vocês, tá? Rss

Viva Rafaaa o/

E Lou, pó para por que você escreve SUPER bem! Não me venha com lero lero de que está ruim, HUNF!

E você fez NC! Oh gooodd.

NC é o que há!

**o.o ok, parei. Rs (-Angelina cora e sai timidamente-)**

**N/A:** Fic feita na correria e está sem betagem embora a Cah tenha me ajudado com uns erros (obrigada lindinha) e ela e a Angel colocaram notas super fofas (obrigada), fic completamente e totalmente dedicada a **Rafinha M. Potter** que faz aniversário hoje (18 aninhos), dia **26 de Julho!**

Amiga, essa fic eu fiz de todo o meu coração para vc, por tudo o q vc é pra mim hoje e sempre! Mto obrigada por estar sempre comigo! Espero q goste, vc mereçe mto mais do q isso! E como vc adora menininhas a Amy é em sua homenagem mesmo que a filha seja minha com o Blaise! (a Lya é uma personagem que eu ganhei de presente em Love Excessive, e eu tenho o direito de usá-la onde eu quiser mesmo que ela não tenha aparecido diretamente na fic!)

Feliz Aniversário, mamãe!

**Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy!**


End file.
